customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionnaire
"Time itself holds many secrets; all of which are mine to discover." ~Legionnaire Legionnaire is an enigmatic bounty hunter from an unknown world or even point in time. Possessing the ability of time travel, it is hard to determine where or when this stalker originates from. Background It is currently unknown where Legionnaire was born, though considering his physiology it can be safely assumed that he originates from another world. Though, it has often been speculated by his foes that he may be a sort of Human anomaly from a distant future. What is known, however, is that he started his career several thousand of our years ago, beginning to steal a number of weapons from China. From there, Legionnaire has stolen countless items of value and taken them to a mysterious point in time. Original Confrontation with the Chrono-Guard The Chrono-Guard Knight, Lazarus, a time traveling paladin who kept watch over the time flows, first met Legionnaire in the Cretaceous Period. The bounty hunter had been searching for a Velociraptor for unknown reasons, and Lazarus was intent on stopping Legionnaire from accomplishing his agenda. After a day of searching of constant skirmishes between the two, Legionnaire accomplished his task and brought a Velociraptor hatchling to an unknown location in time. Lazarus attempted to follow, but the time link had been snapped and Legionnaire made a successful escape. Lazarus prepared for future confrontations with the bounty hunter, but he could never be prepared for a strike in time. The Battle of Hondo-Kah During the Earth year of 2318 AD, Lazarus tracked down Legionnaire to a planet inhabited by assassins, smugglers, and kingpins known as Hondo-Kah, or "Death Globe" in the tongue of a note-worthy race of pirates that ruled over the planet. In this time period, Legionnaire was discovered to have been collaborating with a dangerous crime boss named Archduke Q'uv, the kingpin of all crime on Hondo-Kah. Lazarus attempted to intercept his time-traveling foe, but this time Legionnaire had come across an unknown technology further than even this time period. This new weapon of his granted him the ability of self-replocation so he could truly be everywhere at once. Lazarus was forced to retreat, while Legionnaire continued his collaborations with Q'uv. During this meeting between criminals, Legionnaire was offered 30% of all profits. Displeased, Legionnaire killed Q'uv and claimed his rule over this futuristic syndicate. Kingpin Legionnaire This was not the end of Legionnaire's killings, however, and he began traveling through more time periods, killing crime lords and leaving duplicates of himself in each point in history. This way, Legionnaire could hold control of every major criminal organization in his timeline, influencing politics, manipulating wars, and buying out companies. He did all under different personas, each appropriate for their own respective time period. For example, while in the early 1900's in the Great Depression, he took on the name of Jason Hawes, a crime boss who ran countless speakeasies during the years of prohibition. This was but one of a few dozen criminal organizations across time. He was unable to control them all, but those he did hold influence over became some of the most notorious criminal organizations in history. Fall of an Empire After countless years of influence, Legionnaire was confronted once more by his old enemy, Chrono-Guard Lazarus, who had been killing Legionnaire's duplicates one after the other. Finally, on Hondo-Kah in the Earth year of 2528, Lazarus confronted Legionnaire on what began as one-on-one combat. Not much time had passed until Legionnaire had fully replenished his small army of duplicates, which began to quickly overpower Lazarus early in the battle. Unfortunately, Legionnaire had not counted on Lazarus bringing in Chrono-Guard reinforcements, and the bounty hunter was forced to leave his duplicates to hold off the enemy while he made his escape. The time flow was secured, and Legionnaire's crime syndicates crumbled. It took much time and many calculations, but the Chrono-Guard succeeded to restoring the time flow to its original state. Aftermath Legionnaire was forced to travel the time flows once more to reestablish his command, but wherever he went, he found batallions of Chrono-Guards awaiting him. He was forced into hiding, slowly collecting what materials he could without allerting the Chrono-Guard, and biding his time to strike back at the time flows and regain his control over all that is. Personality Legionnaire is stern and to the point. He gets the job done, and rarely will he derail his plans for a potentially greater prize. However, he not without wit, and will smooth-talk his way through situations if needed be. He has an understanding of psychology in a number of different sapient races across time, as well, and will try to use their emotions against them if possible. Legionnaire has not yet shown any sense of a code of honor; many of the Chrono-Guards believe he would kill as many innocents as he possibly needed to get any sort of job done. Despite this, he does seem to have an appreciation for different fine arts among different species he has encountered across time. Appearance Completely clad in armor, Legionnaire appears to be an unstoppable murder machine. Appearing to be a digitigrade with a tail, it is unknown exactly what Legionnaire truly is. His helm design features three eyes, but whether the third eye is his or simply a design feature is unknown. His most distinctive parts, however, are his rocket boots and a pair of retractable blades in his forearms. Some have speculated that he may just be a machine under all that armor, due to him having never exposed flesh, but this is purely and simply speculation. Abilities Strengths Legionnaire is known for his agility, cutting away at his opponents before they can even think of defending. His ability to fly thanks to his rocket boots doesn't exactly aid his opponents, either, allowing him a means of both ariel assault and a quick getaway. Other tools he possesses include knockout gas, which he keeps in small pockets under his mask, an electric wave that can momentarily shut down all advanced technology around him for a short time, and an otherwordly tool that allows him to transition between the physical plane and an ominous, invisible ghost plane for short periods of time. His favorite tool, however, is his self-replication device. He uses it most often over his other tools, and has claimed countless lives thanks to it. Weaknesses Despite this plethora of tools at his disposal, he is hampered by a major handicap in that each one is relatively weak when combined with the others. For exaple, if he wishes to carry with him all four technologies with him at a time, then each one will have less effect as he is unable to carry large amounts of them. This often results in one-time usages of the knockout gases, unreasonable cooldowns on his electric waves, and a barely-useful amount of time in the ghost plane. The only exception to this rule is the self-duplication, and even that suffers from Legionnaire being unable to control too many clones at once. Generally, he can control no more than sevel duplicates at a time, otherwise he will lose his concentration and his duplications. The electric waves are also useless against enemies that have little to no focus on advanced technology. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 10 Strength: 6 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 7 Hero Level: 8 Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Grey Morality